Nothing compares to you
by Angel Oscura
Summary: Haley James had always liked turoting until the day that she was obliged to tutor none other than Nathan Scott. Nathan and Haley won't fall for each other that easy because there are going to be many complications. Chap5 is up! R
1. TutorGirl and her entitled window opener

Disclaimer: OTH belong to Warner Brother's studios. Al tough, I know two brothers that I would like to own.  
  
Hey! This is my second attempt for an OTH fanfic. Sorry I didn't continue with the first one, but don't worry I'll try to finish it. I just wanted to try something else. In this one, Lucas is not on the team yet, Haley is going to tutor Nathan, but they won't fall that easily for each other. There will be some complications...

* * *

**Nothing compares to you  
_Chapter 1 :A tutor girl and her new entitled window opener_**

****

Haley James had an ordinary life, she was a typical teenager but she wasn't one of these cheerleaders, part of the in-crowd. She didn't want to and she didn't need to part of it to feel important. She was better than of these girls that were always hanging out with the jocks, the famous basket ball players of Tree Hill High. She was much more than just a girl walking in the hall way passing by next to you or sitting behind you in class. She had an ordinary life but she was miles from ordinary. She was always there for her best friend, to support him and to make sure that he doesn't look like a complete idiot.

"Lucas, would you just stop staring at her like that? Because I know that if you don't, you'll probably make holes in her head and that could probably kill her. You and I both know that you wouldn't want that to happen. Right?" said Haley with a huge grin forming on her face. Lucas turned his head into her direction.

"What did you say?" said Lucas to his best friend with a small smirk. Haley just slapped the back of his head.

"Don't pretend that you didn't hear me! I'm only preventing you form making a complete ass off yourself!" said Haley. Leave it to her to always tell the truth even if it could hurt, although it wasn't her intention Lucas had a hurtful look on his face; you could never joke around about his infatuation with Peyton Sawyer especially if he was as moody as he was at this present instant.

"Plus, you know I'm right! Don't be such a baby...." Haley stopped right in the middle of her sentence, Lucas wasn't listening to her. He was too busy watching his beloved brother kissing Peyton. He had hatred in his eyes. Haley didn't like it at all; she knew how much of jack ass his brother was.

"What does she see in him?" asked Lucas to himself, and then he turned to Haley with sad eyes. Haley gently laid her hand on his forearm arm. She knew that it wasn't a light crush that he had over some random chick, it was more than that.

"It's a mystery for everyone going to this school, Luke, even, may I add, for the whole town of Tree Hill. Anyway, I've got to leave you. I have an appointment with my new 'student'. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get a break from the teachers, heck, I'm doing their job." joked Haley with a nice smile that could always cheer up Lucas.

"You're sure you're going to have enough time to tutor your new student? The bell is going to ring in like 10 minutes." pointed Lucas to his best friend.

"Nice way to state the obvious. I'm just meeting him and then we can arrange some sort of schedule." answered Haley picking up her tray.

"Why are you so sure that it is a guy that you're meeting?" asked Lucas, his male ego slightly hurt.

"Simply because you, boys are known to need tutoring and not girls! See ya later!" then she left him alone at the table. He could watch Peyton by himself, but where was her dumb ass boyfriend?

Tutoring office-

Haley entered what she called her 'office'. She was waiting patiently for her new student to make an appearance but he was late. That had happened to her before. Anyhow, she needed some air. She walked by the window and tried to open it, but failed.

"Stupid window, this thing never opens!" muttered Haley to herself unaware that someone entered the room.

"It's great to know that my tutor talks to herself."

Haley quickly turned, startled. Not really attentive to what the person behind her said, she didn't even hear what he had said. She was too busy registering the fact the Nathan Scott was standing there, comfortably leaning on the door frame, like he owned this place.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haley, looking at him with a questioning stare. Nathan was going to answer, but she continued talking. "Don't bother. If you don't mind I'd like you to leave, I'm waiting for my student to come by." said Haley still trying to open the goddamn window.

"I can't believe that will all budget this school has that they can't afford to install windows that actually can be opened." muttered Haley to her self once again, thinking that Nathan had left.

"Did you ever think that you aren't just strong enough?" said someone behind her. He was, still, to her great misfortune, behind her.

"I told you to leave, didn't I?" said Haley irritated by this guy's arrogance.

"I don't know why I should, I'm the one you're going to be tutoring." said Nathan with one of the famous smirk he would do to charm a girl.

"Well, if you want to do something useful with yourself open this window." said Haley, indicating the window to Nathan. He walked passed her and open the window in a flash.

"Now you can leave and never come back in here." said Haley pointing the door at him.

"Didn't you hear a word I said?' asked Nathan taken aback by this girl's attitude. He could tell that she apparently didn't like him at all. Why didn't she like him? He quickly replaced this question by another one that made more sense. Why should he care so much about what she thinks about him anyway?

"Yeah I did, considering the fact that I'm not going to be stuck with you this afternoon, after school and I don't see why you should stay here since the bell is going to ring in five, four, three, two, one..." said Haley picking up her stuff for her next class at the same time the bell rang. "Besides, I have other things to do than to help someone like you and there is no way that I'll tutor you, go and find yourself a tutor that would be better than glad to put up with your crap!" said Haley bluntly and then she left Nathan alone in the room. He sure didn't like the fact that a girl refused to past time with him and to treat him like that.

Haley walked in the hallway, angry at her bad luck. Why was this happening to her?What has she done to deserve this? She didn't want to tutor another jock, especially not him.She had to talk to the principal.

* * *

She entered the principal's office in no time. 

"Hello, Miss James. Is there a problem?" said Principal Walters to the small brunette in front of him that looked quite agitated.

"Is there another tutor available to help Nathan Scoot in his studies?" asked Haley, hoping that the answer would be positive.

"Mr Scott's father asked for the best tutor in this establishment Miss James, since your are the only one qualified for students with great problems in academics, I had no another choice than to propose you to Mr Dan Scott. He is counting on you Miss James." said Mr Walker with a sincere tone.

"That doesn't give me much of a choice, does it? I'm obliged to tutor him, if I understood correctly." stated Haley to the man sitting in front of him.

"Precisely. You may leave now." said Mr Walker.

"What is Nathan Scott's class? I kind of was harsh to him and I need to instruct him of our next tutoring session." said Haley with a small smile,humiliated, she felt humiliated that she had no other choice than to tutor him and be done with it. The good thing was the principal smiled at her.

"No problem Miss James. And between you and me, I'm sure you'll do a good job with him." and with that Haley left his office to go the secretary's bureau to get Nathan's schedule. He was in chemistry with Mrs Guerin, so she walked her way up to the lab class.

"Mrs Guerin, I have a message from the principal Walker for Nathan Scott." said Haley to the professor, far from the door frame not wanting the students to see her and ashamed that she had lied to the teacher. The reason for acting this way was that she didn't want Lucas to see her.

Nathan walked outside; he was surprised to see Haley standing there.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" asked Nathan with a fake grin on his features. She rolled her eyes at his action.

"I'm going to give it a chance, anyway it's not like I have choice. So be here at 3:30 sharp and if you don't show up, I'm not going to wait for you. I have other things to do." said Haley with a spiky tone; she didn't look friendly at all. He just nodded coolly and went back to class. Haley walked to her English class, sure she was late, but it never bothered the teachers at all, she was one of the best students in this school with no stain in her dossier.

Tutoring office- 3:30pm

Haley was waiting for Nathan Scoot to make his entry. She knew he wanted to arrive fashionably late but come on it was just a tutoring lesson. Then he entered the room with his usual cocky smirk indicating that he was the man, the big shot.

"Alright Mr Big Shot, time to work, now sit down, I don't have all life." said Haley not making eye contact with him, too busy concentrating on her own homework. He sat in front of her, his hand reached her notebook and pulled it from her sight. "What are you doing?" asked Haley with an angry tone.

"Well I don't know if you're PMS or something, but you're acting like a real-

"A real what? Bitch!" said Haley pulling the notebook out of Nathan's grasp. He looked at her stunned, she had some nerve, in fact she had more nerve that anyone he had ever met in his life. That wasn't supposed to happen to him, and then he decided to play the Mr Nice guy card on Haley.

"Yeah. What did I do to you?" asked Nathan trying to be nice with her which didn't really work out.

"The fact that you're living is bothering me but apart from that nothing." said Haley with a small sigh. She continued working until he pulled her notebook again. "Stop it!"

"Look Holly-

"Haley" said the girl with an annoyed voice. She never acted this way around people, never. She was always nice and civil, even with people she didn't like, but Nathan wasn't what she would qualify a human being, so she didn't care about being a first class bitch with him.

Watching the girl more attentively, he understood, it clicked in his head. She was Lucas's friend, the one who was always with that bastard. He never gave attention to his brother's friends; he didn't even know he could have one. She was the girl always following Lucas around like a puppy. That would explain why she was so hostile toward him. Haley was feeling uncomfortable under Nathan's gaze; it was so intense and unsettling. She waved her hand at him and he stopped staring at her.

"Welcome back to the real world. What?" asked Haley, still wondering why he was looking at her this way. Nathan chuckled, he liked making her uncomfortable.

"Would just stop staring at me you perv?" said Haley, getting impatient. Nathan just smirked at her. He had to play it cool, obviously. She was undeniably disturbed by the silence and by him looking at her. It was too much for her to bear, she had to do something. She got up and left the table to pick something form the shelf. She had a book in her hands and started to read it. It was better to focus on something else. While she was 'reading', or more precisely faking to read it, she started to talk to him.

"I'm I'll be your tutor but I do not care about your whole stardom like life, just tell me why you really need my help." said Haley concentrating on the book in front of her, to avoid looking at him. She wasn't shy or anything, she just didn't like to be looked at the way Nathan was looking at her, like he could see through her.

"Actually I don't need your help." said Nathan with an arrogant tone. "In fact the only thing you can do to help me is to tell the principal that I'm always present for tutoring, that I do a good work and cover for Me." continued Nathan with smirk. Haley couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"I could do this but I'll leave it to you to be a procrastinating idiot. I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face in here and tell me to cover for you. Unlike any other girl in this entire school, I won't fall your crap. You're going to show yourself in here every day after your basketball practice. I don't care if you have to go to parties and get laid, because the earlier we're going to work on this the earlier I'm going to be done with you." said Haley staring back in Nathan's eyes. He had never been so insulted in his life, at this instant he wanted to crush the girl into pieces, literally speaking.

"I wonder how Lucas can put with-

"You don't know anything about him, so leave him alone. So tell me what you're here for, I don't have all night." said Haley with an aggressive tone. Already fifteen minutes with this guy and she was ready to become suicidal. He didn't say anything, he just slowly handed her his disastrous calculus test, the one that Haley had a perfect mark on. She watched it, tried to analyse where Nathan's difficulties were. She analysed it and in two seconds she knew where the problem was. She looked at him and handed him his test. She pointed the problem number two.

"See that?" asked Haley, waiting for Nathan to answer. He just nodded. "Well you have the beginning of the formula right, I mean you start to resolve all of the problems the same way, but right in the middle of it, you basically screw it up. Honestly, I think that with just a little work from your part, you'll probably nail the next exam." said Haley with confidence. She wasn't aggressive anymore, when it came to the people she was tutoring, she couldn't be anything but encouraging. She took out the calculus manual and flipped trough the pages, then she shoved it straight under Nathan's nose.

"Do this page, I give you thirty minutes and I'll correct It." said Haley going back to read her book.

"For what, to screw it up again?" asked Nathan, not wanting to do a stupid useless calculus homework.

"Look, just don't waste my time. Do it." said Haley startled with the fact that she could be so authoritarian. The boy in front of her put himself to work. A small smile graced her lips; she was always like that with the ones she was tutoring. In fact she was good at it, she liked it. She wanted them to score, to be successful. She didn't want them to give up and it would be the same treatment for Nathan Scott. In this room he was her student, but out of it, her best friend's enemy.

30 minutes later...

"Done." said Nathan suppressing a sigh, he had to remain cool. Haley looked at him and took his sheet of paper. It was what she thought, he needed help.

"Well, you were right. Let's just say that you really need my help." said Haley to the guy sitting in front of her. She took a paper out and wrote something on it. She gave it to him.

"That's what I would like you to work during the week end. That's my number if you need to reach me, in case you're really hopeless and with that I mean really hopeless. Get it?" said the brunette in front of him. He just nodded at her question. She managed to crack a small smile to him and pulled all of her stuff together, put it in her bag. She got up and tried to close the window, needless to say that she couldn't.

"Stupid window, it's always stuck." said Haley giving up. Then Nathan walked his way behind her and closed the window.

"Leave it to me, I'll be your entitled window opener." said Nathan with an honest, not fake, grin. Haley could swear that he had been truly nice to her, without putting up an act.

Nathan couldn't believe that was actually being nice to her. Heck, he couldn't even believe that he wasn't even using his charm on her.

"I'm surprised that the school could afford to give me with a window opener." added Haley, starting to be herself. She let her guards down at this instant, giving him a small chance. She was still between him and the window. Then she noticed that it had started to rain.

"Rain! Why now?" she couldn't believe the luck she was having this very day. When she spun around to walk out, she bumped into him. "I thought that you were already gone." said Haley in a lame attempt to excuse herself.

Nathan looked at the girl that bumped into him, he knew she was nervous, but why?

"I can give you a ride." offered Nathan, going back on charm control. She looked up to him.

"No it's okay. I'll just go to Karen's café. It's not far from here." answered Haley getting out of his way. She started made her way the door, turned off the lights. "Are you coming out, I'm sure you wouldn't want to spend your weekend locked up in the school." said Haley to Nathan, who was standing in the dark corner of the room. He got out and walked pass her.

"I can always give you a ride, it's on my way." offered Nathan once again. She looked at him and gave him a small smile; there was no way that she could decline his offer. That's what he thought.

"Don't worry I will be hitching a ride form Lucas." answered Haley, leaving Nathan astounded. She got her cell phone out. "Luke, I need a ride." She closed it and put it in her small purse.

Then she turned to look at him. Nathan looked kind of pissed that someone would prefer his brother over him. His features hardened at the mention of Lucas.

"Oh. Look I didn't do that to upset you, it's just that I kind of forgot who you really were." said a confused Haley. She wasn't lying. She truly forgot that the guy standing next to her was Lucas' enemy.

"It's okay. See ya on Monday." said Nathan still pissed that got turned down for his brother. Haley felt kind of guilty; she truly believed that Nathan had the same problem with Lucas. He didn't like hearing his brother's name and it was the same for Lucas. She walked outside of the school without looking back, leaving him alone, by himself. He felt lonely and there was just one remedy to that, going to Tim's party and to hook up with some chick.

* * *

Did you like it? I pretty sure you readers know the drill and that you don't need any instruction... 

Come on don't be shy and click that 'REVIEW" button.

I know that someone would really appreciate some feedback.

Angel Oscura


	2. Mud, weird phone call and verbal fight

Disclaimer: OTH belong to Warner Brother's studios. Al tough, I know two brothers that I would like to own.  
  
Hey! This is my second attempt for an OTH fanfic. Sorry I didn't continue with the first one, but don't worry I'll try to finish it. I just wanted to try something else. In this one, Lucas is not on the team yet, Haley is going to tutor Nathan, but they won't fall that easily for each other. There will be some complications...

Sorry it took me so long to update.....and thank you for your reviews I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Nothing compares to you**  
**_Mud, weird phone call and verbal fight_**

Haley hurried her way her to the car, she didn't want to be soaking wet. She opened the door and sat next to Lucas. He looked at her with a cornered smile. She wondered what got him so, not broody. She touched his forehead, Lucas had no fever but it sure didn't look like it.

"Tell me where my broody friend is and what have you done with him!!!" joked Hale, mocking her best friend's mood. He had been moody all day and now he had a smile plastered on his face that made him look a child. "Come on Luke, tell me!!!" whined Haley, she couldn't stand the suspense.

"I got a call from-

"I know I'm the one who just called you." said Haley butting in Lucas' sentence to annoy him, fortunately it didn't work, and the smile was still there, permanent.

"Sorry to deceive you, but no. Coach Whitey called me, he wants me on the team!" said Lucas to Haley. His best friend quickly started to scream. No wonder he was happy!

"Oh my god! It's just...AMAZING!" then she hugged him, inattentive to the fact that he was driving and that it could eventually cause an accident.

"I'm driving Hales." said Lucas to the excited girl sitting

next to him, almost strangling him. She released him quickly but she had caught Lucas' contagious smile. She couldn't wipe it off. "You know how much it will be fatal, me in a car accident when I'm about to be part of the basket-ball team! I would like to at least set a foot on the basket-ball court of Tree Hill high!"

"What about me? What if I'd be in a coma and living between life and death?" asked Haley, over dramatizing at her best friend going egoistical on her. He just looked her with a big smile.

"What would I do without? Please, don't make me lose my best friend! How selfish of me!" shouted Lucas, mimicking his best friend's attitude.

He parked his car; a small sigh escaped his lips, his smile starting to disappear as he entered his mother's café. Haley followed him quickly, and eyed his expression.

"Luke did you tell your mom?" asked the small brunette starting to worry at her best friend's sudden change of mood. Lucas didn't answer Haley; he knew that she would understand.

"Tell me what?" asked Karen, watching the two of them with a nice smile. The dark haired woman waited for someone to answer. Haley spoke up to break the silence.

"He has some great news! Oh, by the way, can I get myself a big cup of coffee?" said Haley flashing a smile, Karen simply nodded in her direction and it was Haley's time to let the coast clear for the two others to discuss.

Sure, she was glad for her friend, she knew how much he liked basket-ball. But, she also knew how hard it will be for him to enter the team, to be accepted, especially if Nathan almost owned the team. It will be difficult for him to be part of a complete different world. She knew that he wasn't a "jock" material. Lucas' mother will freak out when she hears the news; she will be sucked back in the world of Dan Scott, the man that had shattered the woman. How could someone be so heartless? How could you pretend that someone that lives in the same town as you isn't your son? Lucas' deserved a father and he deserved to be happy, but all his life he was living, thinking about what happened to his mom.

"WHAT?" asked Karen. The woman on the other side of the counter looked horrified at the idea of her son walking in his father's footsteps. The once happy mother looked as she was about to cry. Lucas looked so hurt; she had never him like that, like his dreams had just been shattered.

"I knew would react like this!" exclaimed Lucas, about to leave the place ignoring the customers' stares. Just as when Karen was about to follow him, one middle-aged woman stopped her.

"Let him go Karen, your boy needs to think. At his age, he has to face some frustrations." said the woman to Karen, with compassion.

"You must be right, want another coffee?" As she turned to serve the lady some coffee she saw Lucas's friend about to leave. "Haley take care of him." said Karen in the brunette's direction. Haley simply nodded back at her and followed Lucas, out of the café, she was thankful that it had stopped raining.

"Luke, wait!" shouted Haley, running after him. "Look I know you're mad at your mom but you know as well as I do that her reaction would resemble to that. You also have to consider that your mom didn't really expect that to happen, it simply took her by surprise." said Haley, trying to reason her friend's anger. Lucas stopped and turned to her, he still looked angry. She gently put her on his shoulder, he knew she was right but at the same time he felt hurt. "Plus, your mom would never hurt you on purpose. I know how much you wanted her to be happy for you." finished Haley with a cornered smile. She linked her arm with his, and led him to the Rivercourt, the place where her friend liked to think and talk with her.

Few minutes later they arrived to the deserted basket-ball court. As they took a seat on the old picnic table a car pulled up on the street, and not any car. Nathan got out of the car sided with Tim and two nameless jocks that were a complete waste of oxygen. As if we needed more idiots on the surface of the Earth, they had to be there in front of Haley and Lucas, trying to make an impression. Nathan had confident smirk on his face; his hands were in his pockets and looked as if he was on top of the world. He walked slowly right in front of Lucas, they were face to face.

"I heard that you are on the team." stated Nathan with an arrogant tone. Lucas looked as angry as he was few minutes ago.

"What does it do to you anyway?" asked Lucas confronting his brother that was definitely not here to welcome him on the team.

"Because it's my team and I don't want you in It." simply answered Nathan with a sly smug on his features.

"What, we need the accord of the great Nathan Scott to make any decision? Look you may think that your ruling the town, but you're obviously not ruling on the people in It. Plus, it's not like daddy dearest begged the coach to make me enter." said Lucas, insulting his own father, his own blood, with pure hatred. Nathan didn't say anything back at him; he was satisfied to get to Lucas that way.

Lucas hated the boy standing in front of him, like he was a king. The two nameless jocks walked in Lucas's direction as Nathan slowly led the way. Haley didn't like what was going on. She quickly glanced at Nathan and he caught her watching. She decided to interfere by putting herself between the two tough jocks and Lucas. She knew that she wasn't Joan of Arc, but at least she could try.

"Oh, that his so cute Lucas as a cute little girl to defend him." said stupid Tim. The two jocks chuckled at his comment.

"I'm not here to do that, and he won't have to defend himself because nothing will happen here. You guys think you're so tough because you're in the great company of Nathan Scott, get yourselves a life. Between you and me, I wouldn't like to be at his service. Look, don't you two have better things to do? Leave him alone he didn't do anything to you!" said Haley walking to them, trying to be strong in front of them. Inside she was scared, but at this instant she didn't care. Nathan watched her, she looked angry.

Then one of the two jocks pushed her on the wet grass. She was taken aback; she had to admit that she was surprised at his attack. She stood up immediately, covered with mud. Nathan and Tim were quite stunned to see her standing up again. She was on fire and if looks could kill she would have killed the nameless jock in a matter on seconds. Lucas lounged at him and punched him right on the jaw. He hit him so hard that he heard a bone crack. Haley went to him and pulled him with all her might wanting to stop him.

"Lucas! Stop it, there are not worth it." At this instant he stopped and shot a death glare at his brother. Haley's and Nathan's eyes locked, he saw the hatred that she felt for him. He never saw someone looking at him way, like he was dirt. He felt uncomfortable, he wanted to leave.

"That's what you tell them to do, to push girls around like that, like they're nothing!" shouted Lucas at Nathan with profound disgust. His voice was so threatening that Haley had chills running down her spine. She never saw him like that.

"We're leaving, we better get back to your party Tim." said Nathan, his arrogant expression gone. They started to follow him, except for Tim. He looked at the brunette with a guilty face.

"Are you okay Haley?" asked Tim, his hands in his pockets. She slowly nodded at him, and he left. To her surprise, this guy, after all the rumours about him, actually had a functional brain. She looked back at Lucas who was holding his slightly injured hand.

"I'm sorry that you have a friend that puts into so much trouble like Me." said Lucas referring to her being pushed in the mud. She looked at him with a small smile.

"I would never have another friend than you Luke. Never." said Haley with pure honesty followed by a huge hug.

Nathan watched the two of them hug. He knew that it was something that he could never have. It bothered him that Lucas had a friend like that, a real friend. He envied him for having something that meant so much and that was priceless. Haley saw Nathan looking at them, and she saw the small glimpse of sadness on his features. When he realised that she was looking at him, he turned around and got to his car. He left them alone; he knew that this was just the beginning.

Later that night, Haley had taken a well earned shower. She entered her room and had let herself fall on her bed. She was contemplating her sealing, thinking about what had happen today. So much had happen to her that day, first she got stuck by tutoring Nathan and then she got pushed in the mud by his idiotic followers. But at least one good thing happened; she was there to witness the reconciliation between Lucas and Karen.

Haley's thoughts suddenly drifted to Nathan and how he looked so sad when he saw her and Lucas hugging. It was like he wanted to be part of that. What did he want exactly? She was intrigued by him and the way he acted. One minute he could be the world's biggest jackass and the next he was the complete opposite. He was constantly putting on a façade as if he wanted to protect himself from something. He was scared of showing who he really was, but that certainly wasn't an excuse to treat people like that. It revolted Haley to see him torture her best friend.

She let out a sad sight and yawned, she had had a tiring day and she needed to have a goodnight sleep. She turned off the lights and covered herself with her warm sheets. She slowly drifted to sleep; she wanted to have a peaceful sleep. She fell asleep but few minutes after, her slumber got interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She opened her lamp and picked up the phone. She waited for someone to talk on the other line.

"Look, I don't know who the hell I'm talking with but frankly I couldn't care less. So I'm gonna hang-

"If I were you, I would look out for your boyfriend." said a drunken voice on the other end. Haley frowned at the voice, she recognized it. "Because if you don't, you're only going to watch him suffer and I know that it isn't what you want."

"Nathan your cover is blown. Don't ever call me and don't even bother to show your face on Monday!" shouted Haley angrily, how could he menace her like that. "You're an asshole, I thought I could give you the benefit of the doubt but forget it!" and she hung up. She was shaken up by his call; she never knew she could have this kind of reaction from a meaningless phone call. She brought her knees to her face and she didn't know what to do or think about it. Was he serious about hurting Lucas?

She had hung up on him. He chuckled to himself, he thought it was funny. He got himself another beer and got back to the party where he left it. He walked to his intoxicated girlfriend that was feeling pretty festive tonight; he knew that he was going to get some candy.

* * *

The curly blonde greeted him with a wet and sensual kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on hips predatorily. She stopped the kissing and bit her upper lip. She looked up at him with want in her eyes. They both went into a random room that was empty. He let her kiss him with hunger even though his thoughts were elsewhere. She started to whisper words in his ears as he looked at her. He saw the lust in her eyes, she wanted him. He crashed his lips down with hers, thinking about crashing the ones of a small brunette. This thought freaked him out, but he continued to kiss Peyton. What they were doing was the only thing that they both looking for, it didn't have any emotion, there was only want and need in their relationship.

Even if Nathan had everything: the money, the car, the popularity and the girl, he still felt miserable. But as long as no one would notice it, he got it covered.

* * *

Monday morning, Haley was in her tutoring office doing a little bit of paper work. She heard someone knock on the door and it was the janitor. She got up and opened the door to him.

"What is it Mr Sanchez?" asked Haley to the old man in a good mood. She had a messy ponytail and a nice red vintage t-shirt along with a pale pair of jeans. Nathan noticed how she looked so natural.

"I know that you said that you weren't waiting for anyone but he showed up, I thought that I could come to make sure." informed the man in front of her referring to the tall boy behind him. She looked over the janitor's shoulder, and sighed, it was Nathan.

"It's okay. Come in Nathan." said Haley with a fake smile. "Thank you Mr Sanchez."

After Nathan entered the door she gently closed the door. She spun on her heels and looked at him, furious.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haley, beginning to turn red at the presence of Nathan.

"Not even a small 'Hello' to your student." said the dark-haired boy with a fake pout.

"I don't want to hear your bullshit, get out now!" exclaimed Haley pointing the door at him. He didn't look frightened at all, he simply smirked at her, he wasn't about to move. The not so tall Haley wanting to rip his head off, he had the guts to show his face.

"You're either really stupid or you don't what you're doing. I suggest that you leave." said Haley with a low voice that indicated her fury. The small girl looked at him; he just smirked at him which made her roll her eyes at his gesture. How could he always look so confident?

"Make me." retorted Nathan. She looked at him and she pushed him with all of her might, but it was useless, he was like a stone wall. She sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"You're acting like a baby, I want you to leave."

"I don't want to."

"Why? Since I'm obviously not going to tutor you." asked Haley waiting for answer. He moved closer to her, he was like a tower to her, she felt so small now.

"Because you and I both know that you have no choice." Nathan could be pretty persistent, but Haley wasn't about to let him win.

"I have a choice Mr-I-think-that-the world-revolves-around-me and seeing that you won't leave. I will." affirmed Haley leaving him alone in the now cold office. He quickly followed her. He grabbed her by her arm and she tried to yank it away, but his grasp was too strong.

"I know I was an ass-

"Ass is an understatement for all the stunts that you pulled on me lately. I mean, how dare you call me in the middle of the night and threaten me!" He looked at her surprised; his grasp was less strong and it was the appropriate moment to pull her arm away from him and she started to walk back to the room.

"I called you?" asked Nathan, not believing what he had just heard. He sounded honest, Haley turned to look at him. He looked confused and she just nodded. He walked to her and as he got closer, Haley didn't know what to do. It was like she had frozen on the spot.

"I don't remember." said Nathan to her with honesty. He couldn't believe that he had called her. She entered her office and made a sign for him to follow her. "What did I say?" asked the dark-haired boy, concerned about what stupidity he could have said to freak her out.

"I don't really want to repeat It." blurted out Haley, starting to get agitated at the idea of her best friend getting hurt.

"What did I say?" asked Nathan again, his eyes staring back at hers. "I mean did I say something with something that could have sounded like: "I want you I need you oh baby. Or did it sound like some crappy romantic love song?" humoured Nathan cracking a smile at her, letting his guards down. Haley let out a small laugh, but got serious again.

"Let's just say that it freaked me out to hear you talk to me like that. You threatened me at 2 o'clock in the morning! I mean, I got a call from a drunken version of you telling to watch out for my boyfriend! Considering the fact that I have no boyfriend, I knew that you were talking about harming Lucas and that I couldn't take. I got pushed in the mud for him and I can do more than that, I don't care if I get humiliated!" babbled Haley, out of control and mad at herself for acting this way. "If you think that you can use the fact that I'm tutoring you to hurt him, I swear to God that I won't be responsible for my actions! And I-

"Okay, calm down!" said Nathan, not registering everything that she had just said to him. "I totally didn't plan do make you fall in the mud and to-

"It's the least of my problems that I got dirty, but it's another one to see my friend suffer because of a jerk like you." said Haley, interrupting him and having a verbal fight with him. She was a nice person by nature, but let's just say that she wasn't custom made to endure this kind of individual. Nathan was used to hear his girlfriend talk to him like that, but he was kind of shocked to hear Haley talk like that about his brother, like he was the most important thing in her life.

"Why are you defending him so-

"You don't expect me to explain to you, you don't even know what having a friend means!" exclaimed Haley; she knew she had said something out of hand. Nathan looked as if he got slapped across the face. She saw his features hardened and his eyes get darker.

"Well, I guess I'll see you this after noon, right?" asked Nathan on the point of leaving, avoiding eye contact with her. She felt so guilty. She didn't want to be so mean toward him; he was bringing the bad out of her. She walked to him and touched his forearm lightly, enough to send electric bolts in Nathan's spine. He never had felt like that in his life. He turned to face her; he saw the guilt in her eyes. He never acted so mellow dramatic around anyone, but it was like she was the only one to get to him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I never meant to go this out of hand, I'm never like that, I can't really explain it but-

"Don't, it's easy to see that you hate me."

"It's not like you give any chance to feel otherwise." He started to walk away from her and he left her alone, this time it was her that was standing alone in the hallway while he was going out. He was boiling inside, he was mad at himself for letting her get to him, getting under his skin.

* * *

Did you like it? I pretty sure you readers know the drill and that you don't need any instruction...

Come on don't be shy and click that 'REVIEW" button.

I know that someone would really appreciate some feedback.

_**Angel Oscura**_


	3. Can't stop staring at the girl

**Disclaimer: OTH belong to Warner Brother's studios. Al tough, I know two brothers that I would like to own.**

**Hey! This is my second attempt for an OTH fanfic. Sorry I didn't continue with the first one, but don't worry I'll try to finish it. I just wanted to try something else. In this one, Lucas is not on the team yet, Haley is going to tutor Nathan, but they won't fall that easily for each other. There will be some complications…**

**Sorry it took me so long to update…..and thank you for your reviews I really appreciate it.**

* * *

**Nothing compares to you**

_**Can't stop staring at the girl**_

Monday afternoon, after lunch time

Haley's day seemed really long and the fact that everything was going slow motion wasn't helping. She walked to her locker, opened it and took what she needed for her English class. She wasn't in a good mood, the fact that her best friend, who was just going to attend his first basket ball practice, got humiliated by Nathan's heinous crew. She closed her locker in frustration, she hated the fact that Lucas could suffer from these stupid pranks, sure they were just pranks, but she knew that is was personal. Nathan would make sure to make it personal. As she thought about Nathan, she saw the dark-haired guy leaning on his girlfriend by the lockers. He looked so at ease with Peyton, he had a playful smirk on his face. He must say something funny because Peyton slapped him playfully. He bent his head toward the blonde girl and gave her a languorous kiss. As you could see the rule number15 of Tree Hill High School about Public Display of Affection was useless in this establishment, there were too many raging hormones out of control to handle the situation.

Haley started to walk to her English class which meant that she had no other option but to walk in their direction. It was the first time that she felt so uncomfortable on the school grounds. She usually was in her element, but now she felt disoriented. She continued to remain calm, but as she walked passed them Nathan, who had stopped kissing Peyton, stared at her. The two of them stared back at each other and two both their surprise, Haley held his stare. She didn't flinch like she thought she would. She entered the classroom and let herself fall on a chair. She was indeed in a worst mood considering the fact that Nathan was in her class. Usually she wouldn't care, it was the least of her worries, but in these circumstances she couldn't ignore the fact that it bothered her royally. Nathan entered that class with his girlfriend like she was some trophy. Peyton took a seat next to her best friend Brooke; meanwhile Nathan had no seat reserved for him. The only one left was next to Haley's; he strolled as if nothing really disturbed him. He sat down and looked at her with a grin, his traditional and predatory one.

She just ignored him by pretending that he didn't exist.

"You can't just ignore me." whispered Nathan to the brunette sitting next to him. He didn't exactly know why it mattered to him that she was ignoring him, but he felt like he had to talk to her even though she would treat him like dirt. Haley just glanced at him.

"Watch me." answered Haley bitterly. "Because of you my day has been full of crap." continued the girl, her voice a little bit higher than a whisper, so much for her trying to ignore him. She was not referring to their verbal fight, but about the stunt he had pulled on Lucas during lunch time. Of course Lucas acted as if it didn't bother him, but he had to do something to shut this spoiled brat's mouth.

"It was nothing-

"Don't even try to finish your sentence. You know about what I said to you this morning, I meant it, I'm not sorry for it anymore!" said Haley, determined to make him understand that she wanted to have anything to do with him. Nobody around them didn't really bother, except for Peyton that wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying because she was too captivated in hearing what was going on between the two of them.

"Mr Hopper, may I go to the bathroom, I don't feel good." asked Haley to the teacher, interrupting him. He looked at his exemplary student and nodded at her. Haley left the classroom as fast as she could. She had to get away from him or else she would go homicidal on him, which couldn't be such a bad thing. Her eyes were beginning to sting, she didn't know why she wanted to cry but the sadness overcame her. She was stuck to tutor him, to endure him for a whole semester. She didn't know if she could tell Lucas. It would shatter him if she told him and he would be furious. But lying to him was another story, and she didn't want to give Nathan the satisfaction of ruining such a long time friend ship.

She went to the bathroom to freshen up and when she got out, she saw a tall figure waiting for her outside of the ladies room. Nathan was what you could consider a plague. Haley walked pass him and made as she didn't see him. He jogged after her and grasped her arm. This was a familiar pose, but Nathan wasn't about to let her go. Haley looked at him, and he saw in her eyes that she had cried.

"It has been four days that I've been acknowledging your existence and I regret letting you get in my way Nathan Scott." said Haley with venom accentuating her tone.

"I don't know-"

"Of course you don't know about what I'm talking about! The fact that I'm tutoring you sure puts you in a nice position to hurt Lucas! I'm not stupid!" exclaimed Haley, angry at Nathan.

"The thought didn't even cross my mind." admitted Nathan, hoping that Haley would buy the lie, which she didn't.

"You expect me to believe that!" said Haley almost laughing in his face. "Look, I'm not some airhead that falls for your BS. You won't manipulate me like you do it with the rest of this entire school. If you open your mouth about me tutoring you I swear that I won't be held responsible for my actions. I mean it"

She hated him, she was repulsed by him. Nathan looked down at her; he was still holding her arm. She felt his hand trailing down to her dainty hand. She ignored the fact that it sent bolts of electricity down her spine. His blue eyes intently met her big chocolate brown eyes. Ice met fire. He got closer to her; she gulped anxiously at the closeness. She backed away form him a little bit. He descended his head to her level.

"I won't tell him." declared Nathan with honesty to the girl before him. She simply nodded at him, and broke the eye contact that they were having. She didn't want him to see something that he wasn't suppose to see, she always believed that the eyes were the window to the soul. She was afraid of what they could reveal to him. And most of all she was afraid of what he could read into them. She turned her back to him and started to walk back to class. When she entered, all the students looked at her, it was most of all for the fact that she had been out of the classroom for about half an hour.

Mr Hopper looked at his student that looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Miss James I sent Mr Scott to find you, did you meet him on your way? I must have sent him about 10 minutes ago." asked the teacher to Haley, from his desk. Nathan entered the classroom.

"No I didn't run into him." said Haley.

"I kind of did something-"tried to say Nathan, who got interrupted by the teacher.

"Mr Scott, next time I send you to check up on one of my students I expect you to do it. Miss James I was just worried, you didn't look okay." admitted the man with concern. Who wouldn't be concern to see one his best student with ashen cheeks and a far from joyous face? He knew she was good student, she always was.

"I'm okay Mr Hopper, it was just some-

"It's okay Miss James, you're excused. As for you Nathan Scott, I'd like to have a word with you after class. Go back to your seats." finished Mr Hopper, his gaze going back to his papers.

The two of them did as he said. It didn't matter to Nathan that he got himself into trouble he was used to it. He knew he would have an easy way out, it always happened to him. He would lie, act innocently and he would be off the hook pronto. He glanced at the girl sitting next to him. Haley was pulling her hair in a messy pony tail before putting herself to work. He never noticed it before but she always did that. He looked at her profile; she had a cute nose and a nicely curved pair of lips.

Haley shifted under Nathan's eyes; she knew that he was staring at her and scrutinizing her every move.. She tried to focus on the work that Mr Hopper had assigned on the blackboard, but she couldn't. She felt Nathan's blue eyes stare at her; she didn't feel like a piece of meat but still, that didn't mean that he could look at her like that. She started to tap her pencil on the desk, for pure distraction, plus she needed some inspiration to write her text. She hated the syndrome of the blank piece of paper.

Nathan could sense that he made her nervous. He saw her brows frown in concentration. He saw her quiver under his gaze; he knew the power that he could hold over her just by a single glance at her. She wasn't like an open book, but he could see that he made her nervous and that he was disturbing the balance of her universe. He could tell that she wasn't used to have the attention of the opposite sex, even though she passed the majority of her time with Lucas, Nathan barely considered him being a guy. He hated him so much, he loathed him for trying to steal his spotlight and while he was at it, steal his girlfriend.

The bell rang which made Nathan get out of his reverie. He didn't break his stare toward Haley as he stood up and packed his things.

"I'll see you later?" asked Nathan towering and startling her. Her head just whipped into his direction.

"I don't think so, since I'm going to assist to the basket ball practice, but we both know that I'm not going in there to encourage you." stated Haley in a matter-of-factly manner to the tall young man looking at her intently.

"I'm hurt."

"Good for you." said Haley exiting the classroom before him. Nathan wanted to continue his "talk" with her, but someone pulled him in her direction. Peyton held his arm possessively and kissed him on the cheek. He liked it when she wasn't in a bad mood.

"What do you have in mind after your b-ball practice Nathan?" asked Peyton, her big green eyes staring into his. He didn't which lie to tell her, since he didn't want to tell her that he had a tutoring session.

"I don't know yet." answered Nathan to Peyton, who just nodded at her boyfriend, not knowing why he was so distant with her. They both walked together until they separated the way to go to their respective changing rooms.

* * *

I'M still very sorry for the long update. 

**Happy (late) Christmas and Happy New Year.**

**R&R plz!**

**Angel Oscura :)**


	4. I wan't nothing to do with you

**Disclaimer: OTH belong to Warner Brother's studios. Al tough, I know two brothers that I would like to own.**

**Hey! This is my second attempt for an OTH fanfic. Sorry I didn't continue with the first one, but don't worry I'll try to finish it. I just wanted to try something else. In this one, Lucas is not on the team yet, Haley is going to tutor Nathan, but they won't fall that easily for each other. There will be some complications…**

**Due to constructive criticism, I decided to write another version of the fourth chapter. I agreed with _Cheeza_, so I decided to write a version that would fit the storyline better. Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate it.**

* * *

**Nothing compares to you**

**_I want nothing to do with you_**

Haley was sitting in the platform watching Lucas, he was nervous and she was nervous for him too. She saw how the other players were looking at him, like he was beneath them. Nathan was sitting at the bleachers; he was watching the cheerleaders practicing their cheers for the upcoming game. Whitey entered the gym, and used his whistle to catch their attention. He introduced Lucas to the team, and they started the practice. Everything was going fine until some nameless jackass pushed Lucas on the floor. Lucas didn't fight back even though he knew that this was part of part of Nathan's scheme to make him quit the team and make his life miserable.

Haley had enough of it, and walked down the stairs coolly, not wanting to get anyone's attention. Lucas was sitting at the bleachers at the exact same spot where Nathan sat minutes ago. She sat next to him and bent her head to look at him in the eye. Lucas looked at his friend and didn't need any word to understand what the other was trying to say. They had this bond where they could read each others' feelings.

"I hate it." mumbled Lucas harshly under his breath. Haley sadly smiled at him.

"Well, you know I'm not here to cheer you up, because if I were that would mean that I'm in the cheerleading squad, and you and I both know that I have a horrible sense of coordination for these things. Plus I hate pom-poms." joked the brunette which made Lucas crack a smile at her. He circled her with his arms, his sweaty and sticky ones.

"Lucas, you're covering me with unknown substances!" squealed Haley trying to get out of his grip. They both laughed unaware of the audience they had.

"Scott, you'll play with your girlfriend after practice, get on the court!" yelled Coach Whitey. Lucas look at Haley made her a smile and jogged on the court. Haley sat at the bleachers alone and watched the players practice. She never understood of throwing a ball in a basket, the only thing she understood was that it was Lucas' passion.

Then she felt someone sitting next to her, she turned her head in the person's direction. It was Brooke who was looking at her a mischievous grin on her somewhat sickly beautiful and perfect features.

"So you Lucas's girlfriend?" asked the brunette with interest. Haley knew at this instant that the queen of the school had her eyes on her best friend.

"No." sternly answered Haley wanting Brooke to leave her alone. Brooke got closer to Haley with a predatory look on her face, which resembled Nathan's.

"But, you want him to be, right?" asked Brooke enjoying the possibility of nailing miss goody-perfect grade. Haley just looked at her, and her eyes narrowed.

"Brooke, you have to know something. Girls don't only get around with boys just because they want them to get in their pants; at least I'm not like that." spat Haley at Brooke they both were glaring at each other. Just at that time the practice ended and the players were passing by the bleacher to get to the showers. They were witnessing an interesting encounter.

"Oh, Virgin Mary has some spike hiding in her." said Brooke, knowing where to hurt the girl.

"Oh Slutty Queen of Tree Hill may actually be able to resist the urge to jump the bones of some innocent basketball player just passing by." snapped back Haley, trying her best not to show that this remark had hurt her. Lucas interfered and broke the feud, he and Haley left the gym, leaving the others to their own thoughts and opinions about what had happened.

"Haley, what was that all about?" asked Lucas surprised by his best friend's behaviour.

"Luke don't look so surprised. I actually know how to act like a bitch when I need to." said Haley to the tall guy standing next to her.

"That I know." Haley hit him immediately. "Hey, that was uncalled for Hales. I was just agreeing, but why were you acting like a bitch, an attitude that is so unlike you?" pouted Lucas.

"She saw you as fresh meat on her plate. She wants you, she wants some action with you if you know what I mean." explained Haley to her friend, she knew that he was still confused.

"The Queen bee fell threatened because she thought I was you girlfriend, that I I'm okay with because I would never be insulted by that kind of question ,but I got fired up when she said that I want you to be my boyfriend as if I was the desperate Joey Potter. So then I told her that it was possible to hang out with a boy without necessarily wanting to sleep with him. I basically said that she was just a slut." elaborated Haley. Lucas just looked at her and the thought of them sleeping together was just, awkward.

"Trust me Luke, I feel awkward about that too."

"How can you read into my mind like that?" asked Lucas, stunned as usually by his friend's ability to read his thoughts.

"Luke, you are just so obvious. Now go get a shower you look like you need one, badly."

He smiled at her and left.

She was alone glad that he didn't ask her about how she was feeling about being called a Virgin Mary. Not that she was ashamed of being a virgin; it just always reminded her about the fact that she never had a relationship with any boy and never got a chance to get serious. She immediately shook these feelings out of her mind and walked to the tutoring office, to spend some time alone.

* * *

Haley was set at the table reading her book after she had done all her homework. She had time to relax before going to work. She was still worked up about what Brooke had said to her and her romantic relationship with a boy was a non existent-flat-liner. Haley pushed these pitiful thoughts aside and concentrated herself on her reading. She didn't want to fall into a self pity session; she was too smart for that. AS soon as she started to enter in the universe of her book, someone entered the office in a rush. Nathan stood there his hair out of place, face flushed and slightly swollen lips. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Haley, kind of amused by Nathan's untidy look.

"Well, you tutor me, remember?" asked Nathan to the girl in front of him.

"I do remember. The thing is that I also recall the fact that I don't want to tutor you. Are you done wasting my time?" said Haley, wanting him to leave the room so she could go back to her reading.

"Well, you don't remember the fact that you have to." retorted Nathan, his features getting cold.

"I noticed something about you Nathan; you always become stiff when things don't go your way. I didn't sign a contract stipulating that I was obliged to tutor you. Anyway it's not like you have the exclusivity on me, there are students that actually deserved getting some help in their studies. So why don't ask your dad money so he can hire a professional tutor for a spoiled brat like you!" exclaimed Haley, who was literally burning holes in Nathan's skull. (She is kind of pissed)

"Look Haley, I'm not scared of you, even though I have to admit that the fight you had with Brooke was impressive. I thought that it should have last longer." said Nathan starting to be a jerk with her again.

"I don't care what you think Nathan. Just leave!" said Haley getting madder at herself for even agreeing to tutor him and endure his bullshit. Nathan had to admit that he enjoyed seeing her like that. "Do you enjoy seeing me like that? You're as sick as your father." continued Haley, referring to the fact that Dan always enjoyed having power on Karen and watch her suffer. That was it, Nathan got out of his cold stature. Her words were like a slap across the face. Nobody had the right to talk to him like that and certainly about that.

"I wondered when you were going to bring this up! All in the honour of protecting dear Lucas!" said Nathan, each word louder than the other. She had hit a nerve; she actually was scared of Nathan. "You are such a bitch Haley James, you think that you are almighty and brave for protecting him. Lucas doesn't need to be protected, oh right I forgot, I was the reason why my father didn't want to raise him! Because of me, he didn't want anything to do with Lucas. Is that what you are trying to say?" asked Nathan angry at her words. Haley didn't know what to say to such an exhibit of fury. She gulped and she felt ashamed for starting this conversation that was none of her business.

"I don't know why I brought this up. I'm-

"Don't say that you are sorry, I don't want you to say that you actually meant these words tomorrow or whenever. You mean them, so don't say you're sorry. You're just a hypocrite, just like me and everybody else in this school, so you're not the best person to be the judge of my family issues. You were in no right to say what you did." whispered Nathan to the girl that had hurt him. He never felt so unsure about himself and he hated this feeling, all of this because of her.

"I wasn't going to say that I'm sorry. You're right about the fact that I mean what I said, but I'm not a hypocrite Nathan, because I always say what I think. You don't call someone a hypocrite when they give you chances and especially when they've let you walk on them. I have given you the benefit of the doubt, but you always act like the egoistical prick that you have always been with me. If you still insist on the fact that I'm obliged to tutor you, then I'll quit if that's what I have to do to make you understand that I want nothing to do with you." answered Haley to the tall boy that was standing in front of her. She brought up her things together. She looked down at her watch, she definitely had to leave or else she would be late for her shift at Karen's café.

"The principal assigned you to tutor me."

"Then he'll have no choice to assign you somebody else." said Haley turning the lights off. Nathan left the room without her asking he knew it was his cue to leave the place. "You know Nathan, I always loved tutoring and helping people, but my friendship with Lucas comes first."

----

These were the last words she had spoken to him that night. Haley walked out of the school grounds relieved that she wouldn't have to hide this from Lucas. She knew she would be late for work, but it was the least of her worries. At this instant her cell phone rang.

"Where were you Haley?" asked her friend at the other end of the line.

"At the tutoring office, I did my homework there. I guess I got so carried away that I didn't watch the time passing by. I'm on my way now." answered Haley, trying to lie as less possible.

"Okay, see you later." finished Lucas and then he hung up. Haley let out a small sigh; Lucas was to never find out about what happened. She continued to walk alone in the vacant street. Few minutes entered she entered the café, as always she was welcomed by the warm smile of Karen.

"You're a little late." remarked Karen to the girl that had entered.

"An hour late is big, not little." said Haley, feeling guilty of not being there in the afternoon-supper rush.

"You're forgiven; anyway I'm sure it was for a good reason."

"Yeah." replied Haley. For a really good and necessary reason, thought the brunette.

Little did she know that her new found peace would soon come to an end. When exactly?

* * *

**I decided to make things really more complicated. Now I just have to find a way to make them go together.**

**Angel Oscura**


	5. Having the last word

**Disclaimer: OTH belong to Warner Brother's studios. Al tough, I know two brothers that I would like to own.**

**Hey! This is my second attempt for an OTH fanfic. Sorry I didn't continue with the first one, but don't worry I'll try to finish it. I just wanted to try something else. In this one, Lucas is not on the team yet, Haley is going to tutor Nathan, but they won't fall that easily for each other. There will be some complications…**

* * *

**Nothing compares to you**

**_Having the last word_**

**Tuesday morning- Tree Hill High **

Haley woke up knowing what she had to do. She had to go see Tree Hill High's principal to clear things out about her tutoring Nathan Scott and quitting tutoring. She hated, dreaded the fact that she was giving up something that loved to do in order to get rid of him and is arrogant behavior. She knew he wasn't worth it, but liked she had said to Nathan the previous day, her friendship with looking was more important than tutoring and getting extra credit from it. She took her shower and did as usual; she got dresses, took her breakfast and walked to school.

Haley entered the school, a couple of students were already there and she had hoped that nobody was with the principal; she had to talk to him. She went straight to the secretary's office and asked to see Principal Walters. She had to get things clear with the Principal and she was hoping that this second visit will prove to Mr. Walters that she was serious about not wanting to tutor Nathan Scott. Mrs. Campbell, the secretary nodded at her, and Haley immediately entered the office, but at her surprise Nathan was sitting in one of the two chairs that were always displayed in front of Principal Walters' desk.

She advanced, sat in the comfy chair and shot a furious glare in Nathan's direction. He just chose to ignore it and brought up his façade by looking cool, calm and collected, while she, on the other hand was definitely not hiding her anger. He was used to Haley character toward him and he had learned to pretend not to be affected by it.

She was sitting next to Nathan with a determined gleam in her big brown eyes and an unwavering look on her once soft features. Even though Haley James always seemed to be the girl next door, the nice and adorable friend, she had hidden inside her a side of her that the people who stood in her way should fear. Principal Walters saw the exchange between the two of them and he knew that he had in front of him a problem that was quite uneasy to resolve. He cleared his throat and directed his attention on the rather furious brunette.

"Miss James, as you can see Mr. Scott also had the idea of paying me a visit this morning. He explained the situation to me; I must admit that I'm disappointed by your behavior toward him." stated the principal to the now shocked Haley sitting in front of him.

"I'm sorry that my choice of quitting tutoring deceives you, but it was the only to make HIM understand that I didn't and still don't want to tutor him, and frankly I don't see where the big deal is? His father is rich; he can afford paying his son a professional tutor. Tutoring is not my job, I was just volunteering and I willingly want to stop." said Haley getting mad at the Principal's cold stand on what was happening

"Miss James we've established that you would tutor him last Friday. Now, I learn that you've change your mind. You are an asset to this school." defended Mr. Walter.

"Don't feed me this BS. I'm out of here!"

"Do you really need to act this dramatically?" asked Nathan, who had finally decided to speak. He looked at her, his eyes blue and intense blue eyes bore into her, fiery brown ones.

"Well, if I would consider you being something else than a complete pain in the ass maybe I'd be less dramatic. Principal Walters, I don't want to tutor him, seeing that I'm obliged to do so; I see no other solution than to quit. I know that Nathan Scott's father had something to do with it; I know that you wouldn't normally waste your time on something so insignificant." said Haley smiling slightly in principal's direction. She walked out of the room as fast as she entered it.

* * *

When she walked out of the secretary's office she saw Lucas pass by. She followed him and walked in his direction, but she saw him have a playful conversation with none other than Brooke Davis. The two of them were talking by the lockers and Brooke flirtatiously touched Lucas' fore arm. She took a deep breath, still shaken about what happened in the principal's office. She had given on something that meant a great for her. Her gut told her that it was for the best, and that she will no longer be a pawn in Nathan's game plan to hurt Lucas. 

Since the way that led to her locker was this hallway, she had no choice but to walk and make as if she wasn't disturbed by seeing this. She felt tired and all she wanted right now was to avoid was another encounter with a haughty and popular student form this school. Her eyes were stinging, she tried to keep her tears for her, but she failed. When she passed by them, Lucas noticed her hunched head and the way she had willingly ignored his presence. He interrupted his conversation with Brooke and he followed his friend. Haley felt someone walking behind her and he gently touched her shoulder, she knew who it was and she felt secure.

"Are you okay Hales?" asked Lucas, worried about Haley's sudden sorrow. "What's wrong?" The young girl turned to face her friend and she sadly smiled at him.

"Nothing Luke, I just- I know that I'm probably overreacting about this. You're going to laugh at me, well; on second thought you'll be mad at me. And I have-

"Why would I be mad at you Hales?" Lucas slowly bowed his head; his eyes were at the same level as hers, now he definitely knew that something was wrong.

"All you have to know is that now, everything is okay." answered Haley wanting to avoid explaining to Lucas everything that happened over the past few days. She broke eye contact with him.

"I know I'm not the smartest one between the two of us, but I know that if everything would be okay you wouldn't be on the verge of tears."

Then the bell rang and Haley immediately took the opportunity to blow him off by saying that she didn't want to be late for class. A couple of meters away, Nathan had witnessed the scene between the two friends and down the pit of his stomach he felt a twinge of regret, but he ignored it like he had ignored any emotion. After all it was the only credit that he could give to Dan Scott; he had raised a fine cold son, an exact duplicate of Dan Scott.

* * *

Haley had tried her best at avoiding Lucas the whole day; she wasn't ready to confront him. She was sitting outside, reading her book. She hoped that he wouldn't look for her during lunch time. Unfortunately for her, Lucas was determined to find out the reason why Haley was having such a bad day. 

"Hales, are you going to talk to me?" asked the young man that was standing behind her. He slowly sat next to her; he once again bent his head to look at her in the eye. They always looked into each other's eyes when they were talking; their trust had been built by their facility to be honest toward one another.

"I'm your best friend and I've lied to you." said Haley with a guilty look on her face. She had the bad habit of repeatedly putting a piece of her behind her ear when she was nervous about something.

"I'm sure you had a good reason for it Hales." Lucas tried to reassure her.

"That's the problem. It wasn't a good reason because it could have cost our friendship."

"What are you talking about Hales?"

"I'm so stupid that I got myself trapped in this situation where I was obliged to tutor Nathan."

"You're not stupid because as I know you, you brushed him off." said Lucas not liking this story.

"Trust me, I tried many times, but I was obliged to and this isn't the worst thing. I gave him chances Luke, how could I do that? How could I believe for one second that he could be worth it? I'm so stupid, I've lied to you because of this jerk! Also because of your beloved father, can you believe that? Like he didn't know that I was your best friend!" raged Haley to her friend. She hoped that Lucas wouldn't perceive this as a betrayal. Lucas, by the look on his face looked mad.

"And now you feel guilty! Hales, it is not your fault!"

"Maybe, but because of that I can't tutor anymore. I thought that by telling Nathan that I would quit in the name of our friendship that he would understand, but I miserably failed." Lucas looked at his friend, he just smiled at her. He was thankful to have such a loyal friend like her by his side.

"How could think for a second that I would be mad at you?" asked Lucas.

"I don't know, but my guess would be that stressful situations put people into position in which they are not very comfortable. It was stupid of me to overreact, but it was for a good cause. I didn't want our friendship to figure on the list of the species in danger." joked Haley, suddenly feeling the weight on her shoulders disappear. Lucas quickly took her as a prisoner in his arms and gave her a tight bear hug.

"Yeah well, I know that that there are too many Scotts in this town."

"And that if a few of them would leave, nobody would complain about It." continued Haley who once again had read into her friend thoughts.

From afar, Nathan watched the scene. He completely blew with Haley. He was in the parking lot, and he came back to his sense when Peyton kissed him in the neck. Hwe was hanging out with his friends and his girlfriend. He was sitting on the front of car with Peyton behind him, her legs on each side of him and her arms over his shoulders. The two of them were comfortable, and Peyton was smoothly whispering in his ears. It has been a long time that he and Peyton were ever this close, thanks to the fact that, lately, his girlfriend was in a good mood.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**You know the drill…..R&R. I appreciate feedback.**

**Angel Oscura :)**


End file.
